pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Graviknee
Graviknee '''(pronounced ''Gravek-nee / Gravik-nee'') is a male Melon from the Melon-family. He is good friend of the Captain Shroom. The name Graviknee is a consolidation of Gravity ''and Magic'' (Magik) to make Graviknee, sounding similar to the word Gravity, altogether. The representation of a Graviknee is a flying melon, with crystal wings. It made it's first debut as a Valentines Day Exclusive Offer being a Valentines Day Icon, but was then was later added as a Premium Plant costing 90 Gems, instead of real money. Suburban Almanac Entry '''Graviknee Graviknee uses strong Magic to defeat zombies. Damage for each projectile: Heavy Gender: Male Graviknee is a master at coordination and sorcery. Despite his feminine appearance, Graviknee is actually a male, and his birth name was Miles. He also loves magic shields and casting spells. Cost: 605 Usage The Graviknee is a very useful plant, used especially when defending an objective (Dave's mold colonies, endangered plants) as they act as a strong offensive and defensive wall, especially when blended in with other strong and supporting plants. The Graviknee can levitate above surfaces and ignores ramps, hills, and surfaces that are not straight. It shoots in a straight formation but if there is a bumpy surface the projectile will bounce over it, then continue back on track. It uses waves of magic to attack. Unfortunately, the Graviknee will be defeated by 2 shots from a ranged projectile. Luckily, the Graviknee will has a 6 Bite toughness. Upgrades Plant Food The Graviknee spreads out his wings wider and light pink mist shrouds the screen and Candy Canes come out of the sky, slamming down onto zombies. While the pink mist shrouds the screen, a Grace Field (Shield) surrounds the Graviknee. The Grace Field '' does 1 damage to Zombies while being eaten and stacks 4+ more toughness. Aswell as being permanent till the Grace Field decays from being damaged (The Grace Field is basically a personal Wall-nut). Unfortunately, the barrier can be destroyed with one hit from a ranged projectile. With the Fierce Bundle, the Plant Food upgrade is changed. Like the regular Plant Food upgrade, the Graviknee will spread out his wings and will instantly spawn a Grace Field. Instead, the Grace Field will release seperate parts of the shield and will act like a boomerang flying around the field (Similar to the Lightning Reeds Thundercloud) causing heavy damage. It lasts 12 Seconds and the shield parts will return to the Graviknee. Magic Rave Bundle (Cost: 21 Gems) The Magic Party Bundle (named 'Pink Party Bundle, in European versions) gives the '''Graviknee a new upgrade which can be turned on or off and cannot be stacked. It provides Grace Fields for an entire row of plants (Similar to the Infi-nuts Force Field) when using Plant Food. Fierce Bundle (Cost: 29 Gems) The Fierce Bundle gives the Graviknee a new upgrade which can be turned on or off and cannot be stacked. The Plant Food upgrade for the Graviknee is changed, See above. Gallery PvZ2 Graviknee Full Artwork.png|Full Artwork Notes *Costume will be added soon. *Sprite may be changed to have a more appropriate size. *Provide feedback for nerfing, buffing, general inquiries or opinions, but please be appropriate. *The Bundles may be changed. *Gem price may be changed. Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Property of HSP Gamer Freak Category:Offensive Plants Category:Buffers